Letters to Four
by Gir10123
Summary: Beatrice Prior has had a horrible accident in the past, making her forget everything. When she finally gets to leave her family she finds a box under her bed, labeled, 'Letters to Four'. She starts to read them and her new roommate sends them to a person that she knows goes by the name Four. This mysterious Four will do everything in his power to find Beatrice, alive and free.
1. Part 1

I run downstairs and hear my brother, Caleb, and my father, Andrew, yelling. Most likely at the TV. I call out to my mother, Natalie, "Mom! Come here!"

She rushes into the hallway and she's breathing heavy and has stains all of her. She whispers, "What is it honey?"

I shake my head and ask, "Why are they yelling? Is the TV?"

She mutters, "I wish."

I nod and walk back up the stairs. In my room, I open the dresser and put on my clothes to go on my walk today. I put on my sweatpants and tank top and head back down the stairs, only to hear that the yelling has gotten louder. I suck in a large breath and find my mother outside in the garage, painting it.

I smile and say to her, "Mom, I'm heading for my morning walk. Do you need me to check the mail?"

I hear her sniff but don't say anything about it. Finally she answers with a nod and I make my way to the front door, having to pass by Caleb and Andrew. They don't acknowledge me as I open the front door and I make a point to slam it when I close it everyday.

I walk by the mailbox and check to see if the mail has come today yet and not surprisingly it has. I pull it all out and I scan through the mail.

To: Natalie  
To: Natalie  
To: Andrew  
To: Caleb  
To: Beatrice

I look at the letter that was for me, still standing in front of the mail box. Opening, I realize what it is immediately and my suspense can't last any longer. I start to read and shriek. I run inside, squealing and my mother comes from the garage and questions me, "Honey, what's wrong?"

I show her the letter and yell extremely loud, "I got accepted!"

She smiles at me. "Good job. When do you leave, I'm so happy that you get to get out of this he-," she stops herself, knowing that Caleb and Andrew are in the other room. She finishes praising me, "I'm glad that you get to get out of here."

I smile back and say, "Me too. I leave tomorrow, to get registered and moved. Then you won't see me for at least four years. I wish you could come with me. Well, I'll see you later, I have to go pack and text Susan."

I walk up the stairs and take out two suitcases. I put all of my clothes into one and all of my belongings into the other.

Texting Susan, I tell her all about me going to college. She's happy for me, at least for now. I sigh and look around my room, seeing that everything is picked up, I lay down in my bed for nap.

Without falling asleep yet, I smile at the ceiling and think, _this is really happening._


	2. Part 2

I'm waken up by someone shaking me and I wipe the crust off of my eyes so I could see better. I look up to see Caleb. Standing up immediately, I'm confused and utterly shocked. He hugs me and and says, "I'll miss you Bea."

I understand now. He looks me in the eyes while I reply to him, "Yeah. I'll miss you too." _Lies, _I think, _all_ _lies_.

He starts to walk towards the door, leaving me, finally. Then all of a sudden he turns around and speaks to me, "Come on."

I furrow my eyebrows and ask, "What?"

He groans and answers, "We're leaving. Make sure you got everything, even underneath the bed. I know I forgot something awhile ago."

When I nod he leaves the room and heads to his across the hall from mine. I reluctantly look under my bed to make sure that I didn't forget anything. Surprisingly I find a box. I look at it for a moment and read the label on the box, '_Letters to Four'. _I open the box and find a bunch of letters. I search and finally get down to the bottom where a letter labeled,_ 'Letter 1'_ is sitting.

I open it.

_dear four,_

_i mis yoo. i mis yoo so much! when yoo moved away i thinked yoo were gone forever. i dont kno how to send letters so ill just write these and hope mommy or daddy send them. i kno that yoo arnt dead yet cuz mommy and daddy are touking to marcus and he says that yoo are doing good in school and yoo have lots of friends_

_love,_

_bea_

I smile at the letter, I don't know how old I was back then but I know I didn't know anything about grammar, or capitalizing. I giggle a bit and then Caleb barges into my room. He then says, "Come on slowpoke, we don't want you to be late."

I follow him out of the room, and this time, for good.

Finally.

_**A/N: Sorry guys for the super short (haha alliteration) chapter! I was on a writer's block and I know some people want me to update, so I'm just going to post this one here...**_

_**Until next chapter**_

_**-Gir**_


	3. Part 3

At the front desk the lady asks me, "How can I help you?"

"Uhm," I answer, "I'm here for college."

She laughs and answers, "Everybody is sweetheart. Now, name?"

"Beatrice Prior," I inform her.

She nods and scans down a list in front of her. She then gives me a key and says, "Room 110."

I thank her quietly then head to the left side of the building. The lady stops me with her voice, "Wrong way."

I turn back around, letting the suitcase trail behind me, the wheels squeaking. This time, I don't thank her and go down the opposite hallway until I see room 110. _Here I go, _I think to myself, _get ready to die._

I knock on the door and wait for someone to open it, but no one does. I knock louder and no one answers again. Screw being polite. I just barge open the door and see two people on a bed, making out.

Great way to start out a semester. I tap the boy on the shoulder and he looks up, then about a second to late he hops off of the girl. The guy is tall and has dark hair, the girl, has a fairly good height (from what I can tell) and she has dark skin.

I ask her, "Are you my roommate?"

She sucks in a breath and answers, "Yes. Now Will, get out."

'Will' obeys and leaves the room, brushing past me. I tell her, "My name is Beatrice."

She nods understanding and tells me, "I'm Christina." She points a bed on the other side of the room and informs me, "That one is your bed."

I drop my suitcase on the bed and heave a loud sigh. Christina asks me, "Where is all of your other stuff?"

I mumble, "My brother's bringing the rest."

She chuckles and replies, "Repeat that, I couldn't hear you."

I do as she says, only louder, "My brother's bringing the rest, later. I gotta call him and give him step by step instructions, cause he's an idiot."

She nods, knowing what I meant, then adds to it, "Aren't all siblings?"

I stifle a chuckle and nod in agreement.

My brother walks into the room and I ask him, "How did you find this place?"

He shrugs and replies, "I asked the lady at the front desk where Beatrice Prior is located and she told me room 110. How else?"

I nod and point to my bed and say, "You can put my stuff there."

He puts the stuff beside the bed and stands by the door, not leaving, just staring at Christina. She stares back. I tell him, "Then leave."

His face flushes and he leaves the room in a hurry, slamming the door behind him. I roll my eyes and jab my thumb to the door and say to her, "See what I mean? He's an idi-"

I get cut off, "Your brother is gorgeous."

I'm about to say something but nothing comes to mind. I decide to change the subject, "Okay well, let's get to bed."

"But," she starts, "it's only 5:00. There's a bonfire tonight."

"Well then leave, I'm going to go to bed," I command her.

She grumbles under her breath, "Whatever."

Then, I'm left alone in the room. I go over to my bed and push all of my stuff under it and lay down on the bed. Time for a nap, or a whole nine-hour sleep.


	4. Part 4

I'm shaken awake by Christina. I shoot up and ask immediately, "Where's the fire?"

She chuckles and answers, "No where, well maybe later tonight, at the bonfire."

I groan, "What time is it?"

She rolls her eyes, "It's 7:00"

I push my feet over the side of the bed and say, "You knew I didn't want to go, why did you wake me up two hours after I lay down?"

She smirks and answers, "Because, it would take about an hour for each of us to get ready, then my friend Marlene is coming over, and that's another hour for her."

"What time does it start," I question her.

She purses her lips and acts thinking, how I don't know how she does it, I guess she'll have to teach me later. "10:30?" She answers me, but it comes out as a question.

I sigh and say, "Wake me up when it's my turn." I lay my face down on the pillow and it becomes more difficult to breath so I switch to my side. I pull the blanket back up over me and as soon as it happens, it's taken off.

The stern voices aggravates me, "No. You're going to help us get ready, and you'll deal with it. Since you're my new roommate, you have to deal with me."

I groan and stand up immediately, making me dizzy from the sudden action. I hold a hand to my head and wait about ten more seconds for it subside.

When the pressure leaves, I narrow my eyes at Christina. "No," I tell her, "I still have to unpack everything."

"Well, then, you can do that now, while we wait for Marlene," she says like it's obvious. I open my first bag and see the box that contains the letters. I look over to Christina, to make sure that she's not looking and stuff the box under my bed.

I then take all of my clothes and neatly fold them into my dresser. About five minutes after I finished unpacking there is a knock at the door. Christina drops her phone and rushes to the door. My eyes go as wide as saucers from the abusive way she treats her phone. I see laying on the ground and check it out to make sure it has no cracks, and the screen is still on so I'm to see what she was doing before she scurried to answer the door. She was playing Flappy Bird. Wow, she would.

I look up to see a beautiful girl with dark hair and she smiles at me. She holds out her hand as she introduces herself, "Hi, I'm Marlene."

I shake her hand and say, "Beatrice."

She giggles, "Beatrice is a mouthful. You got a nickname?"

I open my mouth to say Bea but quickly shut it, not wanting the same nickname that my messed up family used for me. So, instead, I shrug.

Christina says, "How about we all give each other nicknames? I'll give one to Beatrice, Beatrice gives one to Marlene, and Marlene gives one to me." I nod in agreement and Marlene takes a minute to contemplate about it, but eventually gives in. Christina smiles and says, "Beatrice, I'm going to name you, Tris." She seems happy with her cleverness.

I whisper it, letting it play out on my tongue, "Tris."

I look around and seek that both Marlene and Christina are looking at me. Oh, okay. I look at Marlene's face until I come up with the perfect nickname, "Mar."

Marlene's eyes go huge and she seems to love the idea, but that was only an assumption. She nods her head quickly, letting us both know that she likes it. Then she points at Christina and comes up with, "Chris."

Christina puckers her lips and then says, "I like it." We just stand looking around like we forgot why we were all gathered here in the first place, then Chris looks at her watch and she almost yells, "We only have two hours and thirty minutes to get ready! Come on! Chop chop!"

Mar looks like she's about to have a heart attack and she quickly applies mascara and lip gloss. She's freaking out and she says, "Christi- Chris! What am I supposed to do? I don't have enough time! What if he doesn't like me after tonight?"

Chris lets out a long breath of air and rubs her nose between her eyes. You can tell she was stressed. She tried to calm Mar down, "Calm down girl, we'll start on you first. Then me next, then we'll do Tris last, okay?"

Mar nods hesitantly.

So, we eventually get all ready and Mar is flipping out way more than before and it took about fifteen minutes for both me and Chris to calm her down. So, all in all, we were about twenty minutes late to the bonfire.

At the bonfire, Mar leaves us for a tan skinned boy and I understand why she was so worked up, he's pretty good looking. The music is way too loud and I never understood why Caleb enjoyed going to things like this.

I yell to Chris over the music, "I'm going to go!"

She looks disappointed, I mean, I would be too, she spent a good five minutes on my make up. That's a lot of work. She nods, not putting up a fight.

Finally, back in the room, I take out the box that is hibernating underneath my bed and find letter two.

_dear four,_

_hi again. i miss yoo. i been going to skool and learning lots of stuff. the homework is hard and the teachers say im dum becuse i cant spell rite or put uper case leters. wen will yoo be coming back? mommy was on the phone with marcus and he said that it will be awile before yoo get to come back. hurry back home four eyes._

_love,_

_bea_

I dig through the box looking for the third letter until the door is swung open and Chris is standing there, staring at the box. She asks me, "What is that?"

I push the box under my bed and reply with, "Nothing."

She eyes me suspiciously and agrees, "Yeah okay. Well, we have school tomorrow, so we better get some sleep. Goodnight, Tris."

I mumble back, "Goodnight Chris."

Then I fall into a dreamless sleep.

_**Well there goes another chapter, it's longer, and I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! I was busy on Wattpad (reading and starting my new story). If you have a Wattpad, feel free to follow me: xXxGirxXx**_

_**Till next chapter**_

_**-Gir**_


	5. Part 5

_Chris' POV:  
_

I'm not an idiot, I saw that box. I saw where she put it, and she knows that too, it's only a matter of time before she hides it somewhere else.

In the middle of the night, I'm going to get that box, and find out her dirty little secret. But, for now, I wait.

It's the middle of the night already, and Tris is fast asleep and I tried whispering, and then talking at a normal voice. She happens to be a heavy sleeper. I walk over to her side of the room and plop down on my stomach (quietly). Then, I reach under her bed and feel a box.

I finally find it, way back there, and pull it out.

The box is labeled: _Letters to Four_

Curious, I open the box and see a bunch of envelopes. I come to one that happens to be already opened.

I read through it and find out that this is addressed to someone named Four, but lucky for Tris, I happen to know a Four.

I bet he can't wait to get a whole bunch of letters in the mail. I smirk leave the room.

I seriously hope that this place is still open. I make it to the post office and head to the front desk. I smile at the lady who seems extremely tired from working here.

She asks me with a hoarse voice, "What can I do for you?"

I hand the box and tell her Four's address.

When I eventually make it back to the room, Tris is awake and she has a very annoyed look on her face.

So, I ask the question, any normal person would, "Are you annoyed with me?"

_Tris' POV:_

"Are you annoyed with me," she asks me once she walks into the room, from who knows where.

I give her 'Are you kidding me' look. Then, I respond with, "Well, yeah, I'm annoyed with you! You were gone all night! Where were you?"

She fumbles for an answers, "I was in Will's room."

I'm still fuming but I let her go, this time.

In the morning, Chris left early for class, or to make out with Will, I don't really entirely care.

I have about an hour before class starts, so I might as well catch up on the letters. I reach for the box under my bed, and guess what? It's not there.

_**Okay, so, 2 chapters in one day, this just happens to be a filler, and I got bored, who knows, maybe I'll write another chapter today O.0!**_

_**Until next chapter**_

_**-Gir**_


	6. Part 6

**_I'm going to write the first two letters again, and then after that, the rest of the letters will only be in Four's POV!_**

**_Enjoy_**

**_-Gir_**

**Two Days Later**

_Four's POV:_

The sun blinds me through my closed eyes. The first year living alone is harder than I thought, but it's getting better. I'm finally doing my own laundry and not paying the neighbors too, they eventually got bored of it and showed me how to work the washer and dryer.

But, it's all worth it to be away from him.

A knock at my door forces me from my own thoughts and I open it to see a mail man. He hands me a clipboard and he says, "Are you, Four?"

I nod and he says something else while pointing at a dotted line on the paper, "Okay, sir, I need you to sign here before you can accept your package."

I furrow my eyebrows, "But, I didn't order anything."

He shrugs, "I was just told to send this, to this address, I don't care if you if you didn't order it, you're going to sign this, so I could get paid and take care of my family. Got it?"

I nod and sign the paper, then taking a small box that he had on the ground behind him. The outside of the box says: _Letters to Four_. I swallow and open the box and ontop there sits two letters, opened.

I pick one up and the front reads: _Letter 2_. Then I pick up the other one that says: _Letter 1_._  
_

I read it.

_dear four,_

_i miss yoo. i mis yoo so much! when yoo moved away i thinked yoo were gone forever. i dont kno how to send letters so ill just write these and hope mommy or daddy send them. i know that yoo arnt dead yet cuz mommy and daddy are touking to marcus and he says that yoo are doing good in school and yoo have lots of frends  
_

_love, _

_bea_

I look at the last name. Bea? As in my childhood friend, Bea? No, it can't be, if she remembered me, she would've sent these a long time, she has long forgotten about me. But, the thing is, I'm kind of okay with it.

_Tris' POV:_

My letter box is gone, and only one person to suspect.

Christina.

I meet her English class, which just so happens to be the only class that we have together, and I confront her, "What did you do with my letters?"

She visibly gulps and she responds with, "I-I-I, uh, I s-sent them t-to someone n-name Four."

Then, I fume, "What? Why would you do that? I don't even know a Four! Why would you send some letters to someone I don't even know?"

She gathers her strength long enough to not stutter, "Because, the box said, that they were addressed to Four, so hello, common sense."

I fight the urge to slap and walk away, still frustrated that she thinks she can go through my stuff.

The nerve of that girl.

_**Sorry again, for the short chapter, I really want to make these longer but I'm having trouble doing so.**_

_**Until next chapter**_

_**-Gir**_


End file.
